


Curious

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Polyjuice Potion, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Lily Luna gets an eyeful of what her parents get up to at night when they think everyone else is asleep.  It plays on her mind.  She wants to experience it for herself.  Her curiosity gets the better of her...





	1. Watching

Lily Luna Potter was the only daughter of Harry James Potter, and as such, was Daddy’s little girl. She was a bit spoilt but still had a good head on her shoulders. Somehow, she grew up as curious as her Aunt Hermione, but perhaps as reckless as her father. She also developed the habit of snooping.

One night, she went snooping when everyone was asleep. Her goal was to find her father’s invisibility cloak and the marauders map. After all, she was about to be fourteen, and deserved to learn about all the hidden parts of her school. And catch Albus snogging his ‘friend’ Jenkins. She knew it had to be in James’ old bedroom and she was determined to find it.

She couldn’t use magic outside of school yet so she had to rely on her natural stealth abilities to creep past her parent’s bedroom and make it to James’. She walked on her toes as quietly as possible and kept her breathing light as she snuck past their ajar door and let herself into James’ room. It did suck a little that he had moved out soon after graduating Hogwarts and training to be an Auror. But now it only created opportunities for her.

She made her way to James’ trunk at the foot of his bed and opened it up. She had to move some books and discarded stuff around to find what she was looking for, but she still found it. The cloak felt like heavy velvet in her hands as she lifted it out with the battered map. She grinned at her success and decided to put it into practice for her mission of sneaking back into her bedroom.

She flipped the cloak over her shoulders and head and giggled to herself as she knew she couldn’t be seen now. She still tip toed down the hall. But it wasn’t as silent as it was before. She could hear groaning.

“Oh fuck, Gin, your pussy looks so good. Touch your clit, that’s it.”

Lily frowned to herself. That was her father’s voice. But she’d never heard him speak that way. She inched closer to her parent’s bedroom door left ajar and the noises grew louder, if still hushed.

“Oh yeah, fuck yourself with your fingers. Get your little pussy nice and wet for Daddy.”

Lilly sucked in a breath when she peaked in the opening of the door and saw her father kneeling at the end of the king size bed, holding her mother’s legs apart by her thighs and staring at her vagina – or as he called it, her pussy – while she circled her fingers over a little nub of flesh at the top and then dipped them inside of her.

Lily smothered her second gasp with her hand at the sight. But her feet were frozen. She couldn’t move and she couldn’t look away. Curiosity was getting the best of her brains.

Her mother let out a low moan as she fucked herself. And Lily could see her started to drip onto the bed. Her father stood from his knelt position then and pushed her knees further up in the air. Lily sucked in air when she saw his penis standing out long and proud, protruding from his body and practically twitching. Like it had a mind of its own.

“Ready for Daddy’s cock, Gin?” he asked, his voice deep and raspy. It sent shivers through Lily’s adolescent body.

Her mother whined, her hips tilting up on the bed. “Yes, Daddy, please! Please put your cock in your little girl’s tiny pussy. I need it so bad!”

He chuckled as he put the tip of his cock at her entrance and slipped right in.

Lily felt an uncomfortable warm and wet feeling in her panties at the scene playing out in front of her. She squeezed her thighs together, but that only stoked the feeling like a fire.

Her mother let out a loud squeal at the feeling of being filled it seemed. “Oh Daddy, you’re so big!”

Harry chuckled deeply, “Just for you, love.”

Lily watched as her father started hammering into her mother at rapid speed, holding her upper body down. The slapping of their skin grew rhythmic and loud. Lily could hear them start to pant heavily.

It sounded loud and a little wet in Lily’s ears. Her eyes were wide as she watched her father’s enormous cock invade her mother. She looked so small, how did it fit? But her mother seemed to be loving it, the way she squealed and moaned.

“Oh, Daddy, yes! You feel so good in my tiny pussy, pound me harder!”

Harry obeyed, rocking into her hard enough to almost bang her head against the headboard.

A shock of pleasure struck Lily’s core. She could feel herself dripping into her panties. She wasn’t totally naïve. She’d gotten the sex talk from her mum before going to Hogwarts. She’d gotten some literature from her Aunt Hermione used to teach health in the muggle world. She’d kissed boys before. She’d even touched herself before. But nothing like what her parents were doing now. And what they were doing looked like it felt a lot better than anything she’d done to herself.

Lily felt a traitorous hand slide down her nightgown underneath the invisibility cloak and dip under the hem to slip into her panties. She was wetter than she’d ever been before. She could feel her juices seeping down her thighs as her fingers easily slid over her slippery clit.

“Oh!” she couldn’t help but moan out loud at the feeling of her fingers rubbing her engorged clit.

Luckily, her parents were much too focused on their own activities to hear her.

“Oh, Daddy, I’m gonna cum! I’m cumming!” Ginny cried out, her whole-body seizing.

Lily watched her father continued to fuck her practically drooling mum. She wondered if her parents always had sex like this. How hadn’t she heard them before? How was Albus not waking up right now? Did they use silencing charms and just forget this time?

It didn’t matter as her fingers slid into her quivering quim with an ease she’d never experienced before. She was disappointed when her father chose that moment to pull out of her mum. But she watched in rapt attention as he turned her mum over onto her stomach and thrust into her again. He started rocking into her slowly, and Lily matched his languid strokes with her fingers in her pussy.

Lily bit into her lip to hold back her noises as her father picked up speed, and so she picked up speed as well. Her palm slapped into her clit on every upward stroke, amping up her pleasure.

“Oh fuck, baby, you’re so tight!” her father cursed.

“Just for you, Daddy!” her mum wailed. “Oh, I’m gonna cum again! I’m gonna cum around your cock. I think I’m gonna squirt. Oh, I want you to cum in me, Daddy.”

“Daddy’s gonna cum in your cunt, sweet girl,” Harry hissed.

Lily moved her hand faster, trying to catch up with them. She wanted to cum too.

Her father picked her mum up by her hips and settled her on her knees and pummeled into her even more harshly. Ginny let out a long wail, “I’m cumming!” and Lily heard a gushing sound. Leaning her head on the doorframe and saw liquid practically spraying out of her mum’s quim around her father’s still thrusting cock.

Lily thrust down on her fingers as she felt herself start to cum. She didn’t squirt like her mum did, but she could feel her walls try to trap her fingers within herself as her orgasm broke over like a cold sweat. At the same time, she heard her dad grunt loudly and watched as he slammed into her mum. He held her there, then deflated like a balloon and they both fell into a heap on their bed.

Fingers still lodged inside her pussy, Lily weakly crab walked back to her room and laid in her bed. She continued playing with her clit, recreating the images in her head. She wanted to experience that. And she knew there was only one way to do so.


	2. Polyjuiced

Nearly everything was set. Lily Luna had covertly gathered all of the ingredients she needed for the potion. She knew it would take a while to brew. But she could be patient. She knew it would be worth it in the end. She only worked on it at night and lit scented candles to cover up the smell in her room. Her actions didn’t really raise any suspicions. During the day she did normal things – she went out with her cousins and met up with her friends from Hogwarts. She went to the Burrow with the family. And at night, she went to her room and did her own thing. No one asked.

It took about a month to complete. She followed the instructions to the letter.

Getting a piece of her mum’s hair wasn’t all that difficult either. They often bonded by brushing each other’s ginger hair. It was pretty simple to pull a strand or two out without her mum noticing.

Then it was a just a waiting game. Waiting for an opportunity.

Her opportunity came along when her mum poked her head into her room to ask her if she wanted anything from the shop. She was going to run a few errands with Aunt Luna in town. She said that her father would be home soon and to let him know where she was.

With a grin, Lily Luna agreed and off her mum went.

When she saw through the window of her room that her father was about to enter the house, she quickly absconded into her bathroom to drink her brew. It smelled rank and didn’t taste much better. She gagged at the taste but got through it. Then her stomach felt like it was burning out of her body and she nearly vomited it all up into her toilet.

Once the feeling passed, she looked into her mirror and saw her mum’s face. A smirk worthy of Slytherin grew on her lips when she heard her father call out as he entered the house. Quickly changing into some more ‘comfortable’ clothes, Lily skipped downstairs and met her dad in the kitchen.

“Hi Daddy.”

He turned around quickly with wide eyes and then adopted a sly smile. “Well hello little girl. Are we alone?”

She nodded slowly, sauntering over to him and placing her dainty hands on his chest. It felt firm and full. Much more defined than the boys at Hogwarts. “Everyone’s gone for a while. We have the house all to ourselves. I was hoping we’d take advantage and… bond together.” She lifted her lidded eyes up to meet his dark green ones as she dared to slip her hand down and start to rub his hardness in his pants. Just feeling the large bulge made her panties grow wet.

Harry groaned deep in his throat as his rough hands started roaming her body. Even polyjuiced as her mum, Lily felt like he was touching her young body directly. Especially when his hands grazed over her ass and pulled up her skirt as he said, “Oh, baby girl. You dressed up for Daddy?”

She nodded as he squeezed her soft cheeks. “Yes, Daddy.”

He growled – the sound going straight to her core – and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he started charging up the stairs, lips attached to her neck. Lily shivered as they stumbled onto her parents’ bed in the master bedroom. When his lips met hers, she couldn’t believe that her mum wasn’t always attached to her dad every second of the day.

He leaned on his side next to her on her back as she kicked her skirt off. His hands skimmed down her stomach and down to the crux of her legs.

Lily let out a wild gasp for air when his fingers dipped into her panties and brushed over her moist cunt lips. “Oh Daddy… oh I’ve wanted to feel your fingers for ages…”

Harry chuckled, “You truly are insatiable. And so wet for me. But Daddy’s got to get your tight pussy ready for his cock, right?”

As he spoke, two of his thick fingers dipped into her hole.

“Daddy!” she cried out when feeling his fingers. She’d never had someone else’s fingers inside of her before. She already felt so full. And she had no idea how she was going to take his fat cock. But Merlin, did she want to.

“Fuck you feel tighter, ugh,” her dad breathed into her ear. He pumped his fingers into her, hooking them onto some sweet spot inside her and moving faster.

“Ugh, Daddy, fuck yes, keep going,” she moaned breathlessly. “You feel so good.”

If anything, he moved faster, goading her to cum for the first time. “Daddy wants to feel your pussy squeeze his fingers, little girl. Don’t you want to cum? You got all dressed up and everything.”

“Yes, Daddy, yes, yes, I wanna cum,” Lily mewled, moving her hips into his fingers. “Make me cum, Daddy. Please, please, oh!”

She seized up when a pleasure she’s never known rocked into her body like a tidal wave. Her hips bucked into his hand as he continued to hook his fingers over that magical spot while she tossed her head back and moaned wildly.

“Oh, Daddy, yes!” she cried out. She was moving so much that he laid his free arm across her waist to keep her still. He eased her through her first non-self-induced orgasm and then pulled his fingers out of her roughly. His hands skidded across her skin and ripped her clothes off. She panted as she watched him pull off his clothes. Her eyes skimmed over his defined chest and his bouncing hard cock.

He grinned at the hungry look in her eyes and chuckled. “You want Daddy’s cock, baby?”

She rapidly nodded her head, eyeing him up and down. “Yes, Daddy, yes. Please give me your cock!”

Harry laid back down beside her and turned her on her side, so she was facing away from him. But his hand craned her face back so he could land his lips on hers. His tongue dived into her mouth. She moaned into his lips as he pushed her right leg up and started moving his fingers over her ass, thigh, and the lips of her wet pussy.

“Ready for me, baby girl?” his voice sounded guttural in her ears as she felt the bulbous head of his dick press against her soaking twat.

“Yes, Daddy,” she whimpered as the head popped inside her. She could already feel herself stretching.

“Sink on my cock, baby girl, that’s it,” he cooed as she slowly tilted her hips down. Slowly, her tight virgin pussy engulfed her Daddy’s fat cock. She moved slowly and smoothly, gritting her teeth as she shed her virginity and sank all the way down on his cock.

“Bloody hell you’re so fucking tight today,” her father cursed into the skin of her neck.

Lily Luna whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She curled her fingers into the pillow next to her head while her father held fast to her hips and fucked her. Eventually the pain part went away and she just indescribable pleasure every time his large cock thrust up into her snatch. He fucked her body up the bed, her head almost clanging with the headboard. All she could was hold on and enjoy the ride.

“Oh Daddy, your cock is so big inside me,” she moaned. “Oh it’s so good. Fuck me, please!”

Harry grunted as his hips smacked up into hers over and over again. His hand reached over her stomach and his fingers started rubbing at her clit rapidly. “’Course I’m gonna fuck you, baby girl. Gonna make you squirt too. Fucking love it!”

Lily felt nervous now. She’d never squirted before. She didn’t know if she could. But maybe he would be too caught up in everything else to really notice or care. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it either as she could feel another orgasm threaten to take her over a cliff again.

“Oh, Daddy, I’m gonna cum again!” she mewled.

He fucked her harder and faster, pulling her onto his cock with amazing speed. “Cum for me, little girl.”

The feeling rising within her felt somehow more intense than her last orgasm. It was almost overwhelming. Lily couldn’t keep her whines to herself, only trying to muffle them in her pillow. When her orgasm hit, she figured out that she had one more thing in common with her mum. She could squirt. Her juices gushed from her pussy so hard she pushed her Daddy’s cock out.

“Fuck yes,” Harry growled. He got up onto his knees and pushed her onto her back, crawling over her. Before her orgasm had the chance to wane, his cock was back inside her, his whole body pressing over her. He rocked into her rapidly, pummeling her pussy like his life depended on it. “Are you ready for Daddy’s cum, baby girl?”

Lily Luna could feel another explosive orgasm beginning to crest over her as soon as her last one was over. She squeaked out, “Yes, yes, yes, Daddy. Cum in my pussy!”Her orgasm hit her as she heard her Daddy start grunting. His thrusting hips stuttered into her unevenly and then she heard him let out a long low groan. “Oh, baby girl… that’s it. Take Daddy’s cum, deep in your pussy.”

The pleasure penetrating her body was so immense it moved her to tears. “Daddy!”

Harry fucked them both through their orgasms. But when he was completely spent, he sagged over her, covered in sweat. He panted into her neck as she lied back, boneless.

“That was amazing, Daddy,” she whispered.

“You were amazing, Gin,” he muttered back, rolling onto his back, eyes closing.

It wasn’t long before he was softly snoring and Lily Luna snuck back to her room.


End file.
